


Until Next Time

by Higgles123



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: My first attempt at writing Freddie Jackson- and I'm really sorry if the themes in this upset anyone.
Relationships: Freddie Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Until Next Time

Claire Lewis groaned and pulled the duvet up over her ears blocking out the shrill beeping of her alarm clock and the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. How was it time to get up already? It felt like she only went to sleep about ten minutes ago. This was the problem with working nights at the pub and then working at the care home during the day. Her body clock was all over the place. Yawning, she forced her caramel eyes open and sat up reluctantly. She didn’t need to look in the mirror to know that her ebony curls were stuck up all over the place from sleep. She pulled a face of dread at the untangling that was going to have to happen after her shower. So many of the girls her age spent hours in the hairdressers getting perms and she was stuck with the poodle look naturally. Although if she was being honest, her loose curls were full of bounce and did look fairly nice when she actually made the effort to wash them and not just shove them up into a bun on the top of her head.

Still half asleep she padded along the hallway to the bathroom, cursing when she stubbed her toe on a loose carpet nail. She’d been meaning to fix that fucker for ages but just hadn’t gotten around to it. There were a lot of things that needed fixing in the flat but they would have to wait until she had the time and energy. Forgetting her bleeding toe, she clambered into the shower and let the hot water invigorate her, knowing she had exactly six minutes until it the boiler would start to protest and spurt out colder water instead.

She was out of the shower and dressed in under five minutes, chomping down a piece of slightly burnt toast while she made sure she had her coursework in her bag. Her job at the care home offered training and actual qualifications; none of which she had gotten at school because she had been too busy pissing around, trying to fit in with the cool crowd and ignoring the fact that her parents hated each other. Maybe to some, a career in social care was nothing much but Claire had ambitions to run her own care home one day and make something of herself. She glanced at the clock on the wall and quickly downed the last of her coffee before flinging on her jacket and leaving.

Running down the four flights of stairs to get to the bottom, Claire made it halfway to the bus stop when she had the horrible realisation that she had left her purse back in the flat. Great. Just what she needed. Now she was going to miss the bus and the next one would get her there ten minutes too late. And of course today was Thursday which meant the senior care assistant in charge at the home today was the one who truly let the power go to her head, and therefore she would undoubtedly give Claire shit all day for being late. With a growl, she turned back on her heel to run back up and get it, however in her haste she didn’t see her neighbour until it was too late.

Freddie Jackson lived a few doors away with his wife, Jackie and their two kids. They were sweet little girls who looked like their mum but thankfully didn’t seem to have her temper. Not that anyone could blame Jackie Jackson for her terrible moods. After all, if her husband wasn’t banged up then he was out sleeping about with any girl who had a pulse and a decent set of tits. Claire, along with everyone else on the estate, was frequently forced to listen to their arguments which often ended up with a lot more than just heated words. Freddie though never seemed bothered. His eyes would darken and he’d tell Jackie he was only with her because he was stupid enough to get her knocked up when they were kids. She’d scream and launch things at him out of the window and then mere minutes later she’d be crying her eyes out, begging for him to come back. Claire wasn’t one to pry into people’s business, and while the other neighbours would come out and enjoy the spectacle, she always stayed indoors and tried to pretend it wasn’t happening. After all, she’d feel mortified at the thought of the whole estate listening and watching while she aired her dirty laundry.

It was no surprise though that Freddie was a hit with the ladies. She would never admit to fancying a married man, but Freddie Jackson was really something. He was handsome, but not in that clean cut way that girls tended to go for. He was well dressed and probably owned more jewellery than most women Claire knew, but it all fit in nicely with his bad boy image. It wasn’t just the clothes and the rings that did it, there was just something about _him._ A raw energy he gave off that smacked you in the face as soon as you caught a glimpse of him. He walked like he owned the world and he wasn’t afraid to show it. In all the years she had known him, Claire still couldn’t tell you what colour the man’s eyes were. When he argued with Jackie on the street, they were as dark as ink and so nasty that they looked like they belonged to the devil, but the eyes that looked down at her own that moment were a sort of green blue.

“Christ, now that really puts a new meanin’ to havin’ a girl fall down at my feet, don’t it?” he grinned, showing teeth that were white but slightly crooked. She always noticed his teeth because somehow their imperfection managed to make him look all the more handsome.

“Hello Freddie,” she took the hand he offered and let him pull her up. “I didn’t mean to knock into you.”

“Don’t you worry about that, sweetheart,” he answered, chewing exaggeratedly on a piece of gum. “Just glad it was me and not our Jimmy. He’s so weedy you woulda probably sent him flyin’ as well. So where you off to in such a hurry then?”

“Work,” Claire answered. “Forgot my purse though and I don’t reckon the bus driver’ll let me on without paying.”

“Who could say no to that face?” Freddie winked. “As it happens though I’m on my way into town if you want a lift?”

“That’s really nice of you, Freddie but I wouldn’t wanna put you out,” Claire shook her head.

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was any trouble, would I?” Freddie reassured her. “Come on, me car’s just over the road.”

He didn’t really give her a chance to refuse before he swaggered over to his run down little banger of a cortina. Not that Claire turned her nose up at it; a car was a car after all and who was she to pass comment when she didn’t even have a driving license. Then again, knowing Freddie neither did he.

“‘Scuse the mess,” Freddie apologised as they climbed into the car. “Cigarette?”

“No thanks,” Claire shook her head, suddenly feeling self conscious now that they were confined in such a small space together. The scent of Freddie’s aftershave lingered in the air mixing with the acrid stench of his cigarette smoke.

“So where abouts is your work then?” Freddie asked as the engine roared and he sped off out of the housing estate.

“Evesham Road,” she said. “The petrol station end.”

The journey was silent as the car meandered down the road and Freddie fiddled with the radio until he was satisfied with the song. Leaning back, he blew smoke rings into the sky while his ringed fingers strummed on the steering wheel in beat with the song. Claire really thought she would say something, make some sort of polite conversation but she found herself unable to think of anything. Why was she so nervous? It was only Freddie, for crying out loud.

“So you work at the old codgers’ home?” Freddie was the first to break the silence. “I’ve heard they’re all proper nutters in there.”

“First of all, I’d prefer if you didn’t refer to them as old codgers, and secondly they’re not nutters, they’re ill,” Claire answered curtly.

“Ill or not, they’re like fuckin’ animals, shittin’ and pissin’ all over the place and walkin’ round like zombies.”

“They have dementia!” Claire snapped. “And I hope to God that no-one you love ever ends up like that because it’s the saddest thing you’ll ever witness. And if by some horrid chance they do get it, I hope you’ll think about how caring the people who look after them are and not judgmental like you!”

“Cor I bet you’ve got a right temper when you get goin’, aint ya?” Freddie’s eyes twinkled with glee as he smirked at her. “Didn’t realise you was that sensitive about it. I’m sorry, alright? Don’t always think do I before I shoot my mouth off? I was only havin’ a joke but I really am sorry.”

Claire said nothing but felt a little foolish at her outburst, especially given the way Freddie was now looking at her. He looked like he’d got exactly the result he wanted and she felt like a prized idiot.

“No, I’m sorry,” she apologised with a grimace. “I just… I can’t help but get defensive, that’s all.”

“Well that’s cos you’re a nice person, aint ya?” he surmised. “My little Kimmie told me about how you helped her do her school project when I was banged up. Said she got a gold star and everythin’.”

“It was nothing. She needed help making a Viking longboat and Jackie wasn’t feeling well so I offered to make it with her.”

“Jackie was pissed out of her face more like it,” Freddie scoffed.

Claire didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to because Freddie had already said it, but she wasn’t going to slag his wife off to him. Sometimes Jackie’s mothering skills seemed questionable, but it mustn’t be easy raising two kids pretty much alone on government benefits.

“Anyway, just so long as you know it’s appreciated, yeah?” he said sincerely.

“It’s no trouble,” Claire smiled. “They’re sweet kids.”

Freddie made a non committal noise. Yeah, his two girls were the sweetest little things, but it was doubtful they would stay that way for long. Not with a mother like Jackie to look up to. Freddie knew he wasn’t much better but at least when he was at home with them, he made sure they were clean and dressed smartly. Jackie barely got herself dressed, let alone the kids. Their school uniforms were never ironed and most days Jackie couldn’t even be arsed to walk with them to their school and instead let them go on their own. She was a disgrace but he was stuck with her. Those two girls were the only thing that made it somewhat bearable. Well, cocaine and an abundance of women didn’t hurt either.

He watched Claire out of the corner of his eyes and wondered how he had never noticed just how pretty she was before. She didn’t look like the other girls on the estate, all fluffy hair, tacky make up and short skirts. No, she was more natural looking and dressed simply without being drab. She was a right looker and he felt his dick twitch in his trousers as he imagined her going down on him right now in the car. Fuck… he was ready to spill his load just thinking about it. He wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or not about the fact that they had arrived at Claire’s work.

“Well thanks for the lift, Freddie,” she tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear.

“My pleasure, darlin’,” he grinned, allowing himself a decent look at her pert bottom in her black work trousers as she climbed out of the car. “See you around, yeah?”

Claire watched Freddie zoom off, coughing as the car exhaust spluttered thick black smoke when it pulled away from the curb, completely unaware that he was speeding towards the nearest ‘massage’ parlour he could find to get his rocks off while imagining it was her he was fucking. And he didn’t feel the least bit ashamed about it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Almost two weeks had passed and Freddie had been unable to get Claire off of his mind. She consumed his waking and sleeping thoughts. He was constantly hard whenever he thought about her which resulted in Jackie having to suck him off at least twice every night. She might not be much to look at anymore but she certainly knew how to use her mouth just the way he liked. As long as he closed his eyes and tried not to breathe in the smell of his wife’s stale wine and grease laden hair, he could entangle his hands in it and pretend they were luscious ebony curls running through his fingers instead.

Tonight he intended to have someone else sort him out and he knew there would be plenty of girls that would flock around him at the pub. Swinging open the door, he walked in with his usual swagger and grinned behind his aviator sunglasses. He rubbed his hands together as he approached the bar in eager anticipation of all the pussy he was going to get by the end of the night, but once the barmaid turned around to serve him he got the shock of his life.

“What the fuck are you doin’ here?” he frowned, taken aback by just how glorious Claire looked this evening. Her hair was down and the front was braided into a kind of crown keeping it back off of her face, which, if Freddie was being honest, meant he would be able to see those beautiful heart shaped lips while she sucked him off.

“Working, what does it look like?” she grinned shyly. “I usually work at the pub on Lyon Street but apparently my boss owns both of these now and he needs some more staff here.”

“Well, that’s handier for you at least bein’ closer to home, eh?”

“Yeah, much better,” she agreed. “Especially when I finish my other job at five and have to be here for seven. I even managed to eat dinner tonight which was a rarity.”

“Well good,” Freddie eyed her curvy body appreciatively, his pupils dilating slightly at the sight of her rounded hips in the tight jeans she wore. “Wouldn’t want you to waste away, would we? Be a right fuckin’ shame that.”

“What can I get you to drink?” she asked politely, choosing to ignore the salacious look in his eyes.

“Whisky. Neat,” he smiled, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the bar in front of him.

She brought him his drink and he made a big show out of pulling a great wad of cash from his wallet and fingering through it until he found a ten pound note.

“Keep the change, babe,” he winked. “And you keep me topped up with drinks, yeah?”

She nodded and was strangely relieved when he took himself off to sit in the corner alone.

The night passed by rather quickly, but that wasn’t surprising given it was a Friday night and payday for most people, and Claire didn’t stop all evening. She made sure Freddie had a drink in his hand for the entirety of the night, and tried her best to pretend she couldn’t feel his hawk eyes watching her every movement. He never approached the bar though or tried to make conversation. He just watched her like he was sizing her up to eat or something and Claire didn’t exactly know how to feel about it. He was undeniably handsome and so intense, but he was also married.

Lost in her own thoughts, Claire picked up a tray and went to collect some of the empty glasses now that the pub was beginning to empty out. In fact, there were only three tables of patrons left; Freddie;s table being one of them. She smiled pleasantly to the two men at the table closest to the bar as she leaned across to get their empty glasses. Apparently though one of them took that to be an invitation to slap her arse and pull her down onto his knee. She elbowed him in the stomach and he grunted, giving her the opportunity to get out of his octopus- like grasp.

“You little bitch,” he growled, reaching for her again.

Before his hand could meet with the porcelain skin of her arm, he was on the floor with blood pouring from his nose while Freddie poured down blow after blow on him. Claire watched in horror as the man’s face literally caved into itself and no one, not even the man’s friend, dared to intervene. Freddie was like a wild animal, hitting and hitting without stopping until rather abruptly he blinked himself out of his frenzied trance and stood up as though nothing had happened.

“You alright?” he asked Claire, wiping his bloodied hands on his navy shirt.

She nodded but couldn’t actually speak. She’d worked in a pub long enough to have seen her fair share of fights, but she had never before witnessed anything like this. The man on the floor wasn’t moving but Freddie didn’t seem the slightest bit bothered and instead walked back over to his table to down the last of his drink.

“I reckon he might need to go to the hospital,” he commented casually to the man’s friend as he gathered up his things and headed to the door. “And if I see him round here again he’ll be in a box, do you understand? Oh and Claire, get your stuff I’m takin’ you home.”

“I can’t,” she shook her head. “I’m here til closing.”

“Nah, you aint,” Freddie eyeballed the bloke she had been working with all night, who was most definitely not about to argue with the mad man who had just knocked ten bells out of someone bigger than him.

Bag and jacket in her hands, Claire could barely keep up with Freddie as he led them through the quiet streets of their estate. It was only when she fell behind for the third time that he realised she was actually a fair bit smaller than him and so slowed down his strides. He was wound up as tight as anything and desperate for a fuck. Fights always made him horny and this one had been no exception.

“Listen,” he stopped suddenly causing Claire to bang into his side.

He reached out a hand to steady her and she felt a shot of electricity spark right up her arm. She could tell that Freddie felt it too because his eyes swallowed her own with such intensity that it almost made her feel faint. She held her breath as he lowered his mouth to hers but something inside of her made her pull away at the last second.

“I’m sorry,” she grimaced. “I just… you’re married, Freddie.”

“What’s that gotta do with anythin’?” he ground his jaw trying to control his anger at being rejected.

“A lot, to me anyway,” she answered truthfully. “My Dad was always shagging around and I always had to listen to him and my mum arguing about it. In the end, it ruined their marriage and fucked up my childhood.”

“Babe, you’re beautiful and everythin’ but I aint askin’ you to run away with me or nothin’,” Freddie scoffed. “I’m only after a kiss and maybe a cheeky fuck.”

“Obviously that’s a hard offer to refuse,” she muttered sarcastically. “But I just can’t be that person, I’m sorry.”

“You know what, fair play to you,” Freddie answered. “You got morals that you aint gonna compromise on and that’s respectable really.”

“Yeah?” Claire frowned, completely surprised at this change of heart.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Whoever winds up with you is gonna be one lucky fella, I tell ya. Now come on, lets get you home cos it’s freezin’ out here.”

Freddie smirked to himself as he lit up a cigarette. He knew what her game was and he was more than willing to play it. It had been quite some time since he’d had to chase a bit of tail instead of them just coming to him willingly. If she wanted to act all sweet and pure then he was going to let her. After all, it would make it all the sweeter when he finally had her writhing and panting underneath him. Yeah, this was a game he was going to enjoy immensely.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_One week later_

“Your love is like bad medicine; bad medicine is what I need, oh…!”

It was Saturday afternoon and the weather outside was pissing it down; nothing new for a British summer, but Claire couldn’t have cared less. She had an entire week off of both jobs starting from today and she intended to spend as much of it indoors as possible. Today’s task had been to blitz the flat from top to bottom so she could feel no guilt in lazing about, reading and watching shitty day time television for the rest of the week. This was why Claire was dressed in nothing but leggings and an old t-shirt- complimented perfectly by the lemon of her marigold cleaning gloves, of course- belting out Bon Jovi while she scrubbed her cooker until it was gleaming.

She didn’t hear the knocking on the front door until it turned into a vicious banging. Switching off the radio she slipped off her gloves and went to answer it.

“Freddie,” she frowned. “Is everything alright?”

“Not really,” he scratched the back of his neck and nodded towards his oldest daughter, Kim who Claire hadn’t noticed at first. “Jackie took Roxie out for some new school shoes and she aint back yet. Me and Kimmie went to the park but we come back cos she’s desperate for a wee and it was raining, but turns out I left my key in the flat, didn’t I?”

It took Claire a minute to realise that he was wondering if the little girl could use her toilet and she opened the door wide and smiled.

“Go on, Kim,” she told her. “It’s just down the hall on the left.”

She motioned for Freddie to come in and wait, offering him a cup of tea. It was getting cold out and she couldn’t tygvvery well make them wait out on the street for Jackie. She might have felt a little awkward around Freddie since they had almost kissed but she still had manners, and besides, he wasn’t likely to try anything in front of his daughter.

“Do you want a drink of juice and some biscuits, Kim?” Claire asked the little girl when she returned.

“Yes please,” Kim smiled shyly, looking around the flat in wonder. It was so tidy and smelt to clean, just like the last time she’d been here. Their flat was never clean and always smelt horrible. Kim wished she could live here instead.

Turned out her Dad was thinking the same thing as he watched Claire potter around the kitchen in her bare feet. He imagined what it would be like to actually want to come home to your wife and family at the end of the day, and actually be excited by the thought of having dinner on the table and a wife who kept herself and the place clean and tidy. Who was he kidding though really? As much as Freddie loved the idea of a cosy little life with Claire, he knew that eventually his dick and his hands would go wandering in search of something else. But a man could dream, couldn’t he?

“So, you working tonight?” he asked as she set a plate of biscuits down on the coffee table and switched the television on for Kim.

“Nope,” Claire shook her head and grinned. “Got a whole week off so I’m gonna order a takeaway and watch crappy tv all night.”

“Or you could always come out with me instead?” Freddie suggested, lighting up a cigarette. Claire was slightly irked that he didn’t ask her but she didn’t say anything.

“I don’t think your missus would be very happy with that,” Claire replied diplomatically, not voicing out loud the fact that she didn’t want to go out anywhere with Freddie.

“Fuck what she thinks,” Freddie rolled his eyes. “We’re mates, aren’t we?”

“I suppose,” Claire nodded.

“You suppose?” Freddie frowned incredulously. “There was me thinkin’ that for the first time in my life I had a mate who was a girl and who didn’t wanna fuck the shit outta me. That night when you stopped me from kissin’ you, I was mad at first but then I soon realised that I’d sooner have you as a friend anyway cos you’re proper decent.”

“You really think that?” her eyes regarded him warily.

“Course I fuckin’ do,” Freddie nodded enthusiastically. “I feel like I can come to you and just be myself without havin’ to put on my usual front you know.”

Claire was taken aback by this more soft and sensitive side of Freddie. She searched his eyes for any hint of mocking but found none. She smiled revealing straight, white teeth that were another enigma in Freddie’s life. All the birds he knew had rotten teeth from drinking and drugs.

“That’s really sweet of you, Freddie,” she touched his shoulder. “I never thought I’d be friends with Freddie Jackson but here we are.”

“Here we are indeed. So are you sure I can’t twist your arm to come out with me tonight?”

Claire thought about it. She really thought. It had been ages since she’d been on a night out.

“Come on,” Freddie encouraged, sensing her hesitation. “I’ll be on my best behaviour, scouts honour. Just come for a couple of drinks with me at that new club in town and then I promise to get you a taxi home whenever you’re ready.”

“Just two drinks ok?”

“Deal.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Freddie hadn’t stopped watching her since they had gotten to the club. Her fitted black dress was more modest than the outrageous things most of the other girls were wearing, but she was the only person he could focus on. He had never seen her wear make up before and the smokey shadow on her eyelids made her eyes look even bigger and he was desperate to see those maroon lip stains painted all over his cock.

They had bumped into some people they were miraculously mutual friends with and while he talked business, she had gone off to dance with the other girls. The sight of her skirt riding up her thighs as she swayed in time with the music made Freddie hard as a fucking rock, despite the disgusting amount of alcohol and cocaine coursing through his body.

“Excuse me ladies,” he pushed through the group of girls, grinning at Claire as he handed her another drink of vodka and coke.

He watched closely as she downed nearly half of it without stopping and if she noticed the slightly strange taste from the pill he had slipped in there, she didn’t let on. In fact, as the time went on Freddie wondered if he had even put it in there because she somehow remained completely upright and lucid. But when she came stumbling out of the bathroom a short while later, held up by two of the girls she had gone with, Freddie grinned to himself.

“She alright?” he asked with feigned concern reaching out to take hold of Claire under the arms.

“Think the drink’s finally caught up with her, Freddie,” one of the girls chuckled, wiping away the residue of the white powder she had just snorted up her nose.

“Oh dear,” he chortled. “I better get her home. Don’t want no one takin’ advantage of her in a state like this.”

The girl agreed and helped Freddie get Claire outside and to the taxi rank. In the car, Claire lay slumped against Freddie, barely even awake and every so often muttering something unintelligible.

“Dear me, what a state you’ve got yourself in,” Freddie cooed, resting his palm on her bare thigh.

When she made no reaction, he let his hand slide higher until it was beneath the skirt of her dress. His finger trailed the edge of her lace knickers, waiting for her to smack him away and when she did nothing more than groan in her half addled state, he slipped his fingers underneath them and plunged inside of her. She was so hot and tight and he shifted in his seat as his cock grew hard. Freddie allowed his fingers to pump in and out of her slowly. He bit on her ear lobe and smirked when she rubbed herself against his hand and moaned.

“She alright?” the taxi driver asked, meeting Freddie’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“She’s fine, mate,” Freddie grinned. “Always horny when she’s had too much to drink.”

The taxi driver chuckled knowingly and went back to focusing on the road, but for Freddie the moment was ruined. Putting his fingers to his lips, he almost groaned at the taste of her on his skin and he found himself even more anxious to get her back to the flat so he could taste her pussy with his mouth and then fuck her senseless.

“Do you need a hand getting her up the stairs?” the taxi driver asked once they’d pulled up on the estate.

“Nah, I’ll be fine thanks, mate,” Freddie shook his head handing the driver a rather generous tip on top of the fare. “Have a good night, yeah?”

“You too, pal.”

The second the car disappeared into the night, Freddie lifted Claire up over his shoulder like a ragdoll. There was no way he could get her to walk up four flights of stairs and especially not in those ridiculous high heels that all girls insisted on wearing. They did look sexy to be fair and he decided he’d keep them on her and nothing else when he fucked her. They made it to their floor and Freddie realised her house keys were in her bag which was currently wedged in between both of their bodies. With a bit of shifting and grunting, he got them out but in his own drunken state he managed to drop them on the floor as he was putting them in the lock.

“Fucks sakes,” he hissed, bending down with Claire in his arms to get them.

It turned out that all of the banging about had woken up one of their neighbours; the sweet older lady who lived next door to Claire.

“Is she alright?” she asked Freddie, concern etched upon her wrinkled face as she wrapped her dressing gown around herself to fend off the cold night air.

“Hello Mrs Rafferty,” Freddie slurred, feeling triumphant when he finally got the door unlocked. “Claire’s just had a bit much to drink and she’s passed out.”

“I think you’ve both had a bit much to drink,” Mrs Rafferty smirked.

“I think you’re right,” Freddie grinned. “I’m gonna get her into bed and make sure she’s alright.”

“I’ll do that, Freddie,” Mrs Rafferty offered. “You get yourself home. Jackie was looking for you earlier.”

“No, that’s alright honestly,” Freddie shook his head as he carried Claire inside and dumped her unceremoniously on the leather sofa. “I promised her I’d look after her if we went out and I’m gonna keep that promise.”

“Nonsense,” the older woman wouldn’t be swayed. “She took good care of me when I was ill with the flu last winter so I definitely owe her.”

“Yeah but you were ill, this is self inflicted,” Freddie tried to argue, feeling irritated at the fact his plan was failing.

“I was young myself once, Freddie Jackson,” she chuckled. “Whether it was self inflicted or not, she’ll feel rotten come morning so the least I can do is make sure she’s got everything she needs. And anyway, you’ve done your bit by getting her home, I’ll take care of the rest. Now, go and get yourself home young man.”

Freddie was many things, but one thing he could never be was disrespectful to a woman who was the same age as his mother. He physically couldn’t do it. With a sigh, he knew he was beaten and he trudged the six doors down until he was at home.

Jackie was fast asleep when he got in but she wouldn’t be for much longer. He stripped off his clothes and shook her awake.

“Freddie,” she croaked, opening her eyes.

“Take your knickers off and get on all fours,” he ordered, stroking his cock and spreading pre cum around the tip with thumb. “And Jackie, don’t speak. Just let me fuck you, yeah.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Claire awoke the next morning and her throat felt like the Sahara while her head felt like she’d been hit with a mallet.

“Morning love,” a familiar voice chirped from the kitchen and she sat up to see her next door neighbour at the kettle. “You’re a sight for sore eyes this morning.”

“What are you doing here?” Claire frowned and then realised how rude she sounded. “Sorry, I just meant… how the hell did I get home?”

“You don’t remember?” Mrs Rafferty smirked. “I’m not surprised considering the state you were in when Freddie brought you back.”

“Freddie brought me back?”

“Yep,” the old woman nodded, bringing over a steaming cup of tea with plenty of sugar and putting it into Claire’s hands. “He was most worried about making sure you got in alright. I will admit I was rather shocked to see Freddie Jackson actually caring about someone other than himself.”

Claire nodded and sipped tentatively at her tea. Last night was a blur. She remembered the club and she remembered dancing. She even remembered going to the toilet and two of the girls laughing at her because she told them she never had tried, and never intended to try, cocaine. But everything after that was a blank. And to think Freddie had cut his night short in order to get her home safely. She really owed him for watching out for her when she couldn’t handle her drink. She would drop by later at some point when Jackie went to visit her sister like she did every Sunday. And until then she would pray that this headache disappeared.

“So you’re alive then,” Freddie grinned when he saw Claire at the door a little after lunch.

“I’m so sorry,” she grimaced with embarrassment. “I don’t know how I got so drunk but I’m sorry if I ruined your night.”

“Don’t be daft,” Freddie chuckled. “I’m just glad I was around to stop someone taking advantage of you.”

“Me too,” she nodded sincerely. “I feel ashamed to say this but even up until this morning there was a part of me that wondered about your true intentions, and I’m sorry to have even thought that. Mrs Rafferty told me about how you got me home and I’m really grateful.”

Without warning, she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. It was a simple gesture of friendship and nothing else, but to the recipient it was a sign that his plan was working.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Six weeks later_

The pub was dead and Claire was bored out of her mind. She had date checked all the stock and wiped the bar down more times than she could count. Freddie was sat at his usual seat in the corner with his cousin, Jimmy and another business associate. She caught his eye as she collected the empty glasses from their table and he smiled that cheeky grin she had come to be so fond of. Over the past few weeks, a firm friendship had cemented between the two of them. It wasn’t the sort where she actively sought out his company or spilled her life secrets to him, but it was a sort of steady understanding.

“You know Claire, don’t you?” Freddie asked Jimmy.

“Course I do,” Jimmy smiled. “You working all night, Claire?”

“I’m actually finished in a minute,” she answered. “Managed to get an early dart.”

“That mean you’re gonna come and have a drink with us then?” Freddie grinned.

“As tempting as that is, Fred, I’ve actually got a date.”

“You what?” Freddie scowled. “With who?”

“Just a bloke from work,” Claire shrugged. “He’s really nice, you’d like him. Maybe you could meet him at some point? I’m sure you’d have a lot in common.”

“You reckon?” Freddie scoffed. “No offence but what would I have in common with a bloke who wipes old people’s arses for a livin’?”

“You don’t have to be like that,” Claire sighed, wondering why he seemed so upset about her date.

But before either of them could say anything else, the pub door opened and she smiled when she saw her date walk through the door. If looks could kill, Mark Sale would have been a dead man. Freddie despised him from the very second he saw him. He looked like a right ponce with his slicked back hair and goofy smile, and what irritated Freddie all the more was how happy Claire looked to see him. Freddie was seething and when Claire turned to wave him goodbye on her way out, he didn’t even acknowledge her.

“You alright, Freddie?” Jimmy asked, noticing his cousin’s sour mood.

“I’m fine,”Freddie grumbled, downing the last of his drink. “I need to leave though.”

“What? Why?” Jimmy frowned as Freddie stood up and pushed his chair back. “I thought you were staying out for a few?”

“Yeah, well I’ve changed my mind,” Freddie muttered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He followed them all night. They went for something to eat at that nice little Italian bistro on the high street and then they went for some drinks at the wine bar opposite. Claire laughed so much; that sweet sound that Freddie himself adored floating across the room as though to goad him. She looked so happy. Her eyes were twinkling and when Mark reached across the table at the wine bar to take her hand, she blushed but didn’t take it away. And when Mark walked her home, she melted into the goodnight kiss they shared. Freddie was seething at the bit. Seeing that fucking knobhead’s hands all over Claire made him want to snap the bloke’s neck in two.

Unaware that she was being watched, Claire had returned to her flat only to find that the electric had ran out. With a sigh, she realised that she had no coins for the metre and would have to run to the off license to get some. On her way back, it started to rain and she decided to take the short cut underneath the train bridge to get back to the estate. She didn’t really like walking through there during the day, let alone at night, but she was tired and eager to get home.

“You’re out late aren’t you?” a voice called out behind her as she hurried underneath the bridge.

“Freddie,” she exclaimed, putting her hand to her chest. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he apologised, swaggering towards her while she waited for him. “You finished your date then?”

“Oh yeah,” she nodded, a smile coming to her face at the thought of the kiss she had shared with Mark. “I, uh, I hope you aren’t upset about that?”

“Should I be?” Freddie frowned as they began walking again. “We’re just mates after all, aint we?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, letting out a silent sigh of relief that Freddie seemed to be taking it better than he had earlier in the evening.

“So you had a nice time with whats-his-face?”

“It was lovely, yeah,” Claire answered. “I really like him and I’m seeing him again next week actually.”

“That’s good then,” Freddie nodded. “Yeah, that’s really nice aint it. Does he know what he’s gettin’ himself into though?”

“What do you mean?” Claire asked with a confused expression upon her face.

“Does he know that you’re a fuckin’ slapper who likes to get men all riled up for action and then throw a bucket of cold water over them when the time comes?”

Claire was aghast and when Freddie suddenly threw her against the hard, stone wall she cried out.

“Blokes don’t like girls what play games, Claire,” he growled in her face, his eyes glistening with pure evil.

“Freddie, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she sobbed, trying to push him away from her only for him to grab both of her wrists in one of his hands and squeeze until she felt one of the bones crack. “Freddie please.”

“I tried to be nice, Claire,” Freddie tutted as his free hand slid down her trousers and underneath her underwear. “But you just kept on playin’ with me like a cat that’s got a mouse.”

“No,” she shook her head trying desperately not to vomit as his fingers assaulted her roughly. “Freddie, I never-“

“-Shut up!” he screamed into her face, his spit flying all over her as his fingers inside her grew more insistent. “Shut your fuckin’ mouth!”

Claire whimpered as he yanked down her trousers before tackling his own. She tried to push him away; tried to free her hands from his vicelike grip but it was no use. He was far stronger than her and he was so angry.

He pushed inside of her with a grunt, ignoring her cries at the pain and he thrust mercilessly. His free hand tore at her top and bra and he suckled on her nipple so hard that it hurt. She gave up trying to fight him and instead just resigned herself to what was happening. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was somewhere else.

“Open your eyes and look at me,” Freddie ordered.

She clenched her jaw and refused to do as he asked. He grabbed her roughly by the face and squeezed until she cried out in pain.

“Open your eyes and look at me while I cum inside you because despite those crocodile tears I know that this is what you’ve wanted all along.”

For as long as Claire lived, she would never ever forget the look in his black eyes as he spilled himself inside of her. It was a look that told of how he owned her and how he had destroyed her all at the same time, and that he was proud of himself for doing it. Freddie licked the side of her neck, biting and nipping with his teeth as he drew out the last of his release with a grunt, and when he was done he pulled back to look at her like she was a pathetic creature beneath his shoe.

“Well, you were certainly worth the wait, I’ll give you that,” he commented, zipping up his trousers and straightening his jacket. He cupped her face and smiled, but there was only menace behind his eyes. “I wouldn’t bother tellin’ anyone about this if I were you cos you might find yourself havin’ an unfortunate accident, are we clear?”

Claire nodded as her bottom lip trembled and her body trembled.

“Good girl,” Freddie smiled again, patting her cheek. “Now you get yourself home and don’t forget to lock the door, won’t you? There are all kinds of awful people about and we wouldn’t want summit to happen, would we? Such a beautiful thing, aint ya? Next time we do this I think I’ll have you on your knees suckin’ my cock.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Claire spat. She might have been afraid but she would die rather than let him do that to her again.

“That’s what you think."


End file.
